


A Smirk, a Kiss, and a Burger

by DestielHasThePhoneBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHasThePhoneBox/pseuds/DestielHasThePhoneBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel won't choose between them, and Meg doesn't see why that would be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smirk, a Kiss, and a Burger

"Winchester!"

Deanna debated ignoring the voice calling out to her, debated popping the collar on her leather jacket and pretending it wasn't her, debated ducking into the nearest building and losing herself there. She debated all those things, but in the end, she did none of them.

"Hey, Winchester!"

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Deanna slowed and turned her head to see the figure approaching her. Meg Masters was, as usual, all confidence, oozing sex (bordering on sexual harassment in Dee's opinion) and smirking as she sauntered toward her. And honestly, if Deanna didn't hate that bitch already (for a number of reasons, the biggest being the one she wanted to think about least), she might have taken a moment to appreciate the sight. But no.

"What," she asked flatly, less of a question and more of a demand. Meg was smirking (creative, really), her hand on her hip and her dark hair blown back from the wind. Seriously, how did she do that whole wind-blown/sex hair thing and actually look good? Bitch.

"I just figured that it's about time we talked," she said, stepping in closer. Her voice was weirdly sincere, which is exactly why Deanna wasn't buying what she was selling.

Rolling her eyes, Deanna replied, "About what? I think we both know everything we need to know about each other."

"Now now, that's not very nice, Dee," Meg teased, slipping back into teasing as effortlessly as breathing. Now that was more believable.

"All right, bitch," she started, but Meg wasn't going to let her continue. Before she could continue what was going to be an incredibly snarky (and really clever, if she did say so herself), there were lips pressed to her own, stopping any more words from escaping. Caught by surprise, all she could do for a good moment was stand there, not exactly returning the kiss, but not trying to stop it either.

When she finally got over her shock, she pulled away from the other woman, gasping.

"What the ever living fuck was that?!" she demanded, just about shrieking.

Meg smirked (big surprise there).

"You wouldn't let me get to my point with words, so I had to show you," she breathed, her voice a little rough.

"Which was what?" Dee really had had about enough of this shit. "What the hell are you talking about? You wanna take my guy and now apparently you want me too?"

Now it was Meg's turn to roll her eyes. "First of all, Cas is not your guy. I think he made it very clear that he wasn't going to choose between us."

Deanna pursed her lips, glaring at the brunette, but conceding her that point.

"And second of all, I've seen the way you look at chicks. I know you swing both ways. And hell, I'm open. So the way I figure it, why should this be a fight?"

The blonde was staring, open mouthed now, unable to respond, but Meg wasn't done yet. "You're hot. I'm hot. Castiel is hot. I don't see the problem here."

Dee sputtered for a moment and then tried, "How about the fact that it's called a couple for a reason?"

More eye rolling. "As if labels have ever stopped you from doing what-and who-you want."

And well, who could argue with logic like that?

Castiel really was just minding his own business, grabbing lunch in his usual spot-the food court next to the chem building so he didn't have to worry about being late for his next class-when they ambushed him. He was half way through a burger and on the last problem of his calc homework when there were suddenly hands everywhere (well, okay, not everywhere and certainly not anywhere he may have wanted them to be were he not so startled by their sudden appearance).

"What-Meg? Deanna?" he garbled around a mouthful of food, nearly dropping his burger (and it was one of the overpriced, mediocre kind they sold on campus, so he didn't want to waste it). "What are you two...?"

He trailed off, confused but not at all displeased with the way this was going. Both girls had pressed their lips to one of his cheeks, not at all chastely. Deanna proceeded to climb into his lap, and Meg moved to mouth at his ear.

"Uhhh..." he tried, but no words came out. Meg laughed in his ear, that laugh chuckle he liked so much.

"We came to a truce," she drawled, brushing her hand slowly through his short hair. "You said you wouldn't pick between us, and we don't want to make you worry your pretty little head over us too much. So whattaya say, Clarence?"

Deanna licked her lips, biting on the bottom one in that way that Castiel knew she did when she was nervous and oh... Was this real? Yeah, it felt pretty real. He had never had a dream as realistic as this... Well, dream or not, he wasn't going to let this opportunity slide by. Cupping Dee's jaw in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. She let out a pleased sound, making something warm inside him, something he knew he had a word for, but knew he couldn't say just yet.

He pulled away from Deanna, then watched her carefully for her reaction as he turned slowly toward Meg. There was something that may have been a flick of jealousy in her eyes, but she didn't do anything, and it didn't seem serious... If they were going to do this, he could work on that. They could work on that.

And then he was kissing Meg and, God in Heaven, how long had he wanted to do that?

"I say yes. Yes. Oh, god, yes."

There were breathy laughs all around (and lots of staring from the people around them that none of them noticed) and that was that.


End file.
